This invention relates to a clip for retaining a harness and, more particularly, to improvements in a harness clip for retaining a relatively long harness or the like in space.
There is heretofore known as means for retaining a long harness or the like a clip which incorporates a head portion and a leg portion for holding a harness or the like in the state of engaging the harness with the head portion.
The conventional clip of this type had to employ different sizes of the clip in accordance with the size or the diameter of the harness or the like, or to incorporate means for preventing the looseness of the head portion for engaging the harness or the like.
There is proposed a clip which accommodates a strap and a leg portion so as to eliminate the aforementioned drawbacks.
This clip should secure a harness or the like engaged by the strap by inserting the free end of the strap into a penetrating hole made in the leg portion of the clip. The strap is tightened by pulling same through the hole. The clip retains the harness or the like thus engaged by engaging the leg portion with a panel hole.
In these conventional clips, the leg is independently operated. When the leg of the clip is engaged within the hole of a panel, an engaging means is mounted at the hole of the panel independently. Further, the strap for engaging the harness or the like is also operated to tighten the harness with another means independently provided of the leg portion.
As described above, the conventional clip must incorporate separate leg engaging means, harness tightening means, harness holding means and so forth, and has accordingly drawbacks such as an increased number of steps when designing and molding the respective means or components.